


Andromeda Tonks

by crazyparakiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/pseuds/crazyparakiss
Summary: Teddy's always had a mother, she just so happened to raise the woman who gave birth to him.





	Andromeda Tonks

**Author's Note:**

> Teddy is my favourite character, and I'm running on wine and no sleep so it had to be a little sad. <3

The attic is blanketed with dust, everything seems buried beneath the snow of time, and Teddy finds it haunting. This room of beautiful decay. Gran, behind him, sneezes. Damning the mess even as she tracks footprints across the floorboards, causing them to crack ominously as she goes. “I know I’ve put it somewhere,” she grumbles. Uncovering treasures trapped beneath sheets. Particles dance in the light from the lone, square window, but Gran is far from enchanted at the dirt around them. “It should be in a trunk,” Gran murmurs to herself. A frown causes the wrinkles around her once plush lips to seem deeper. Teddy tries not to squirm at the crawl of guilt that frown causes. If he didn’t ask for his mum’s wand they wouldn’t be up here, she wouldn’t look so upset, and Teddy could continue to pretend he’s whole. 

 

_ I want to feel closer to her, _ he reminds himself, turning from where Gran is rummaging to open a faded green trunk with a broken brass latch. Inside is an album made of ivory satin and lace, Teddy gingerly lifts the weight of it into his hands. With furrowed brows, he opens the cover, and what greets him causes his eyes to sting. His throat feels full of emotion, but somehow a sharp sound still escapes. Summoning Gran to him as his pained sounds often did in youth. 

 

Her eyes, still the same lovely grey they’ve always been, glaze with memory. “Ah,” her voice comes softly. Wistful. “He was handsome, wasn’t he?” Her wrinkled hand—with thin, age-spotted skin—reaches out to touch the youthful face of a stranger. The one Teddy was named for. “How I miss him,” she says around an emotion Teddy cannot place. It sounds chock full of things he will never understand. “He’d love you,” she nudges into Teddy’s side, drawing him from his rapid thoughts. “Just like I do.” 

 

Gran turns away, going back to her task, and Teddy’s eyes go down to the portrait of his grandparents. His eyes not on his namesake, but on the beautiful bride beside him. The one who is still beautiful and fierce and loving. The woman who raised him with no one. The mother he didn’t ask for, but is grateful to have. Suddenly, his mouth takes control of itself and calls, “Gran, I don’t need the wand.” 

 

“Hmmm,” she turns, confused. 

 

He doesn’t need a piece of his mum—Teddy has her in Andromeda. “I love you, Gran.” Something in her expression tells him she knows. 

 


End file.
